


Se non hai l'amore non hai niente, non è vero?

by Shulz



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

21/09/2019  
Damon era a casa sua, per una volta libero da impegni, sdraiato sul suo divano, grosse cuffie sulle orecchie, ascoltando musica.  
Il secondo album da solista dell'ex Oasis,Liam Gallagher, era stato rilasciato il giorno prima, ed era assolutamente meraviglioso. Vivo, come aveva finalmente ricominciato a sentirsi Liam dopo lo scioglimento della band. Damon sapeva che con la band Liam aveva perso suo fratello, amici, la sua vita, un pezzo del suo cuore. Sapeva che era stato difficile per lui uscirne, ma, cazzo, finalmente lo stava facendo, e alla grande! Tutti i pezzi erano buoni, ma Once, cazzo...gli stava facendo uscire le lacrime. "Ricordiamoci di come brillavamo una volta... " diceva, e avevano brillato...oh se avevano brillato!  
A proposito del vecchio Liam, oggi è il suo compleanno! Damon realizzò in quel momento.  
Erano anni che non lo sentiva. Non erano mai andati particolarmente d'accordo, c'erano state tensioni, rivalità, sempre dovute a quel cazzone di Liam e al suo amore smodato per l'alcol e il dramma, ma dietro le quinte era stata un'altra storia. Si erano trovati, capiti, sostenuti nei momenti in cui tutto sfuggiva, amati... quale occasione migliore per chiamarlo, potergli fare i complimenti e fargli anche gli auguri?  
Impulsivamente, preso dall'entusiasmo, compose il numero...lo ricordava a memoria, chissà se lo aveva cambiato?  
Due squilli e rispose. " Pronto, chi parla? Qui Liam Gallagher..."  
Era lui...ancora lo stesso numero... " Ciao Liam, sono Damon, Damon Albarn..." articolò, con voce forse troppo flebile. Silenzio. Silenzio....ancora silenzio, poi: "Damon, quale fottuto buon vento?" disse Liam, incredulo, provocatorio, amaro. " Volevo farti gli auguri, buon compleanno, vecchio mio!!!" rispose ridendo, un po' teso, sdrammatizzando. "Ehi, sei più vecchio di me, lo sai!! "Liam era offeso, e poi, ruvido: "Sputa il rospo Damon, sono anni che non ti ricordi del mio compleanno, che cosa cazzo vuoi?"  
Damon era piccato, si era sempre ricordato il suo compleanno, solo...le circostanze...si riscosse. "Ho sentito il tuo album amico, fantastico!! Volevo complimentarmi con te, sei sempre il numero uno...."disse allora, cercando una svolta leggera nella conversazione. Gli sembrava di scivolare su un pavimento bagnato. Liam rimase in silenzio. Poi rispose, senza toni di sfida, senza provocazione, semplicemente:" Detto da te è un grandissimo complimento, grazie amico..." Un silenzio carico di parole che volevano uscire fuori si instaurò fra loro, scomodo, pieno di una strana aspettativa. Poi Damon improvvisamente, inaspettatamente, anche per se stesso, si scosse e disse: " Il prossimo weekend sono libero, se non ha impegni potremmo organizzare qualcosa..." A Liam mancò un attimo il respiro, un'ondata di panico lo travolse, ma durò un attimo, poi, con la sua solita spavalderia, rispose "Bene, si...sono libero amico, puoi contare su di me, lo dico a Debbie..." Ma Damon lo bloccò: "Intendevo da soli, come ai vecchi tempi..." La bocca di Liam si aprì e si asciugò. Era passato così tanto. " Sei sicuro Damon?" disse, quasi in un sussurro "Sicurissimo, Liam..." rispose lui, serio. Ma Damon era sicuro che avrebbe rifiutato, che lo avrebbe deriso.   
"Solito posto?" disse Liam, la voce incrinata "Solito posto..." rispose piano Damon " Ci vediamo venerdì..." e mise giù. Il cuore batteva nel petto. Che cosa stava facendo? Non erano più ragazzi, avevano famiglie, carriere, figli.... Gli vennero in mente le parole che lo stesso Liam aveva detto in una intervista: " Non importa davvero quanti dischi numero uno hai, o quanti fottuti parkas hai, perché alla fine, se non hai amore, allora non è niente, vero?"...


	2. Chapter 2

27/09/2019  
Il solito posto era un villaggio piccolissimo, a metà strada fra Londra e Manchester, nella contea di Leicester, dove non si incontrava nessuno per chilometri, il che era essenziale durante il tempo della loro immensa fama, e dove c'erano solo i prati, i fiumi, il cielo e loro due. Avevano avuto un cottage sul lago, anzi avevano, perché non era stato mai dato via. Nessuno sapeva della sua esistenza.  
Damon chiamò una impresa locale per farlo pulire, riempire di cibo e renderlo confortevole, dopotutto erano anni che era inutilizzato, anche se avevano un custode che di tanto in tanto faceva lavori di manutenzione straordinaria per farlo rimanere efficiente.  
Damon arrivò nel primo pomeriggio, con la sua auto, che parcheggiò nel piccolo box dietro al cottage, scaricò i bagagli. Trovo le chiavi sulla finestra, come sempre. Il suo cuore si gonfiò...entrò. Era tutto come sempre. La piccola cucina attrezzata, il grande salotto con il divano e le poltrone,il tavolo massiccio, il camino in pietra, con tappeto e cuscini davanti , il tetto il legno, le tendine verdi....tutto era stato lavato e pulito, e la casa emanava un buon profumo. Andò in bagno.. la grossa vasca adatta a 4 persone era sempre li, con la doccia altrettanto grande vicina, e poi c'era la camera da letto...il pezzo forte. Un enorme letto al centro della stanza, ricoperto di piumoni e cuscini, due cassettiere in legno, due grandi finestre sul lago, rivolte a ovest, due piccoli armadi sempre il.legno massello, davanti al letto una grossa cassapanca con coperte e cuscini extra e lenzuola pulite, uno specchio...il tutto adatto ai massimo ai due giorni di fila in cui veniva occupata la casa.  
Damon si guardò intorno, non poteva credere che fosse passato tutto quel tempo. Sprofondò sul divano.Cominciò a sentire un po' freddo e così decise di accendere il camino. Il fuoco si avviò ben presto e cominciò a scaldare la stanza. Guardò l'orologio. Liam doveva essere a momenti, sapeva che sarebbe venuto con una macchina a noleggio, visto che non aveva mai imparato a guidare...sorrise fra sé. Il suono di un clacson lo riscosse. Il cuore gli martellava il petto, il panico si stava impadronendo di lui...non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Uscì sull'uscio. Liam era lì, di fronte a lui, in uno dei suoi parka, occhiali da sole, e una borsa in mano, la macchina che lo aveva portato già lontana.  
Si guardarono per lunghi minuti, respirando pesantemente, quasi non ci fosse ossigeno nell'aria, gli occhi si inumidirono, poi Liam si tolse gli occhiali. "Ehi..."disse "Ehi!" fece eco lui, facendo un passo avanti... In un minuto Liam fece cadere la borsa e si ritrovarono in un abbraccio strettissimo, quasi non potevano respirare, il viso di Liam nel collo di Damon, le braccia di Damon strette intorno alle sue spalle, le braccia di Liam che gli circondavano la vita, quasi soffocandolo.  
" Oh, Liam...cazzo, Liam...quanto tempo...quanto tempo...." sussurrò Damon. "Dieci fottuti anni...dieci fottutissimi anni....Albarn" rispose Liam. Dalla rottura degli Oasis... Damon rimase, con sgomento di Liam, più vicino a suo fratello, con il quale aveva più affinità in campo lavorativo, più amici in comune. Questo fece allontanare automaticamente Liam, che non ne aveva più voluto sapere di lui, sentendosi incompreso, defraudato, tradito...  
Si staccarono. Erano diversi certo...invecchiati...più saggi forse. Erano capitate a entrambi sui social o su internet foto recenti di uno e dell'altro, ma incontrarsi dal vivo...  
Liam aveva i capelli molto corti, la barba folta, scura, non troppo lunga, le sopracciglia sempre cespugliose, e i suoi soliti incredibili occhi blu, grandi come piatti, freddi come ghiaccio. Pieni di lacrime. Anche Damon aveva la barba ,occhiali da vista, i capelli non più così biondi, un po' più lunghi, i soliti occhi grigio azzurri e vivaci. Damon alzò la mano sul viso di Liam, grattando un po' la barba dura, dolcemente, poi lo avvicinò e senza esitazioni lo baciò...e fu senza esitazioni che Liam lo accolse. In quel bacio c'erano i dieci anni persi. Erano stati rivali, in conflitto, di opposte idee, avevano litigato, ma si erano anche voluti e amati tanto. Il bacio fu avido, frenetico, profondo e sporco. C'era desiderio. Le lingue si intrecciavano e si spingevano giù, una nella bocca dell'altro, Damon catturò il sensuale labbro inferiore di Liam e lo succhiò in bocca, mordendo. Liam gemeva.Le mani vagavano ovunque. Quando si staccarono, ansimando, Liam disse :" Portami a letto, Damon...non posso più aspettare..."


	3. Chapter 3

Damon raccolse la borsa e guidò Liam dentro, tenendolo per mano. Chiuse la porta, gettò la borsa in un angolo, e affollò Liam contro il muro. Circondò il suo viso con le mani , tracciando le folte sopracciglia, le labbra socchiuse, l'ispida barba, ogni ruga, ogni nuova imperfezione, non volendo perdere nessun dettaglio. Lo fissava e accarezzava, come un bambino con la cosa più cara che ha. Liam lo guardava, affascinato. " Mi sei mancato così tanto, grosso idiota..." sussurrò Damon "Anche tu, fighetta, non c'è stato un solo giorno in questi fottuti dieci anni in cui non ti abbia pensato..." rispose, poi disse, pazzo come sempre: "E ora baciami, stupido!" e sorrise. A Damon mancò il fiato. E lo baciò, tenero, desideroso, affamato...le mani vagavano ovunque, cercando di farsi strada attraverso gli strati di vestiti, senza successo. Si staccarono e Liam lo spinse delicatamente via. Raggiunse il salotto e si tolse il parka oversize, sotto aveva una maglietta nera abbastanza aderente, jeans neri. Era bellissimo. Si voltò verso Damon e si avvicinò."Vieni qui..." ordinò, e lo tirò a se, poggiò le labbra sulle sue e cominciò a baciarlo e a spogliarlo, contemporaneamente, gli tolse gli occhiali posandoli sul tavolo, prese il bordo della sua maglietta e glielo passò sulla testa, scompigliando i capelli. Come sempre sotto non aveva niente. Il tempo era stato clemente con Damon, era magro, longilineo, tonico, grazie anche alla sua ginnastica. Era sempre perfetto. Continuando a baciarlo Liam si abbassò sulla sua gola, leccando e succhiando, morse le clavicole, strofinò con la barba sul suo petto. Damon gemeva, tenendo una mano sulla sua testa. La bocca avida di Liam trovò i capezzoli turgidi, li circondò con la lingua bagnata e calda, soffiandoci poi sopra. Damon rabbrividì. " Cazzo Liam...oh cazzo..." Liam sorrise e risalì, impossessandosi ancora della sua bocca. "Camera da letto..." gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Si recarono nella loro camera, e Damon prese il controllo. Spogliò Liam meticolosamente, cominciando dalle sue adidas nere, passando alla maglietta, alla cintura dei pantaloni, ai jeans, alle mutande. Quando lo ebbe finalmente nudo tra le braccia, si fermò a guardarlo. Un po' arrossato, eccitato, la figura non più sottile come un tempo, ma solida , le gambe forti e fra le gambe una massiccia erezione. Tutto come ricordava... Si spogliò completamente anche lui, si avvicinò e lo avvolse tra le sue braccia, si sdraiarono su un fianco, petto contro petto, baciandosi avidamente. Damon prese una gamba di Liam e la avvolse intorno alla sia vita, premendo il suo cazzo duro contro quello di Liam, macinando e gemendo. Liam era sopraffatto. Damon lo stringeva forte contro di sé, immobbilizzandolo, quasi avesse paura che svanisca, baciandolo avidamente, accarezzando il suo viso arrossato ,sfregando insieme le erezioni. Mentre si baciavano, Liam sentì la mano di Damon scendere e posizionarsi sul suo culo, impastando e cercando il suo buco sensibile.  
"Damon...." disse Liam, roco " sii paziente...non l'ho più fatto da allora..." Damon lo strinse ancora di più "Oh Liam..."rispose " abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo... " Continuando a stringerlo a se Damon lo aprì, paziente, lento, profondo fino a che tre dita coperte di lubrificante non lavoravano dentro di lui liberamente, mandandolo in estasi. Abbracciandolo forte, baciandolo e sussurrandogli all'orecchio, il suo cazzo contro il suo cazzo, tre dita in lui, Damon lo stava portando in paradiso.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon liberò Liam dal suo stretto abbraccio e lo posizionò sulla schiena. Si mise a cavalcioni sul suo petto, e scivolò su di lui fino a che non incastrò le cosce sotto le sue ascelle,si allungò e appunto i polsi di Liam sopra la sua testa. In questa posizione la punta del cazzo di Damon sfiorava alla bocca di Liam.Liam tirò fuori la lingua e leccò, girando la lingua contro la punta sensibile. "Oh merda....oh si..." mugolò. Mosse i fianchi e Liam si trovò con le sue palle davanti. Ne prese in bocca una, delicatamente, succhiandola in bocca e leccandola, poi l'altra, fece la stessa cosa. Damon piagnucolava.Liam lo rilasciò, Damon tenne giù con due dita il suo cazzo eretto, e cominciò a dondolare i fianchi avanti e indietro passandolo sulla lingua bagnata di Liam, gemendo forte. Aumentò leggermente il ritmo. "Sei pronto?" domandò. Liam annuì, e aprì la bocca, Damon appoggiò le mani sui polsi di Liam si sollevò un po' e fece scivolare il suo cazzo completamente nella bocca di Liam, continuò così, fottendo lentamente, muovendosi dentro e fuori. Damon era sopraffatto, il piacere lo attraversava intenso. "La tua bocca...oh la tua grande, fottutissima bocca..." Damon imprecava e si lasciava andare alla lussuria. Emozioni e sensazioni fortissime attraversavano Liam, era tornato a 20 anni prima, quando giovani e lussuriosi e completamente disinibiti si scopavano su ogni superficie orizzontale e verticale disponibile.Liam gemette forte e Damon si tirò fuori dalla sua bocca e baciò Liam intensamente. "Girati Liam, mettiti su gomiti e ginocchia " gli disse. Liam lo fece, appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e lo circondò con le braccia, Chiuse gli occhi, respirando forte, godendo in anticipo. Damon non perse tempo, con le mani sul culo separò le natiche, esponendo il buco tenero e stretto, lo accarezzò un po' con le dita, poi si abbassò e lo leccò. "Oh si....oh fottutamente si..." Liam gemeva. Damon leccava e succhiava, spingeva con la lingua bagnata, stuzzicava il bordo sensibile, poi si abbassò un po', leccando le palle di Liam. Prese il cazzo di Liam in mano, si abbassò un po' di più e lo prese in bocca, Liam inarcò la schiena, con un piccolo grido.Damon lo succhiava da dietro e mentre succhiava infilò il pollice nel buco liscio di Liam, muovendolo a ritmo della sua testa.Liam era completamente perso ." Ti prego Damon...ti prego...prendimi...prendimi subito...non resisto più..." pregò con voce flebile. Damon sorrise e lo rilasciò. Si allineò con lui e finalmente lo penetrò, lentamente ma tutto in una volta, arrivando fin nel profondo di lui. Appoggiò il suo petto alla schiena di Liam, la bocca contro il suo orecchio: "Eccomi amore...sono qui..." Liam rabbrividì. Damon cominciò a muoversi con forza, spingendo dentro di lui profondamente, volendo sentire il più possibile. Intanto gli baciava le spalle, il collo, il viso, accarezzandolo ovunque, non potendo smettere di farlo. Liam piagnucolava, godendo apertamente. "Liam... Liam..." Damon ripeteva tra i baci roventi. Roteava i fianchi e poi sbatteva, cercando in lui, volendo donargli il massimo del piacere possibile. Liam era estasiato.  
Lo tenne così, fra le sue braccia, stringendolo e scopandolo duro, finché Liam non gli chiese di farlo girare per poterlo guardare negli occhi . Damon si fermò e lo fece voltare.Si baciarono ancora, con tutto ciò che avevano, poi Liam si sdraiò sulla schiena e aprì le gambe, Damon le sollevò, prendendole sotto le ginocchia, rientrò in lui e cominciò a sbattere, veloce e duro."Niente male per un vecchietto..." scherzò Damon " mi stai mandando fuori di testa..."ansimò, guardando ipnotizzato il cazzo di Liam che ondeggiava libero, meravigliosamente lascivo. "Oh Damon...sto impazzendo anch'io...si...sto impazzendo....".gemeva e piagnucolava, incoerente, disfatto... ad un tratto Liam si prese il cazzo in mano, stringendo forte. "Sto per venire...Damon sto per venire..."e iniziò a masturbarsi, veloce frenetico. Damon raddoppiò i suoi sforzi per venire insieme a lui. "Eccomi Liam, ci sono anch'io....ci sono..." dopo un'altra profonda spinta l'orgasmo lo travolse, rilasciando dentro Liam, nel suo profondo, ondata dopo ondata, tremando con gli spasmi del piacere, gridando e chiamando il nome di Liam. Neanche un minuto dopo venne anche Liam, in getti caldi, su tutto il suo stomaco, petto, mano...scosso da un orgasmo travolgente, aggrappandosi a Damon e stringendosi contro di lui, gettando indietro la testa, rossi in viso, il fiato corto. Erano anni che non godevano così. Caddero uno nelle braccia dell'altro, riprendendo fiato e non riuscendo a parlare.


	5. Chapter 5

Il sole stava tramontando sul lago, incendiando la terra e il cielo.  
Damon e Liam lo guardavano scendere insieme, in silenzio, attraverso le finestre della loro camera, nudi e abbracciati nel loro letto. Damon si accorse che Liam si era addormentato, gli posò un tenero bacio fra i capelli e si alzò, piano.  
Si fece una rapida doccia, si mise comodo e andò di là.  
Ravvivò il fuoco e decise di cucinare qualcosa per cena.  
Nel frigo trovò bistecche, insalata, pomodori, carote...perfetto. C'era anche pane fresco, e una bottiglia di ottimo vino.  
Si mise all'opera. La mente vagava...  
Liam era lì, insieme a lui, dormiva nudo nell'altra stanza, dopo che avevano fatto l'amore. Quante volte lo aveva sognato, quante volte si era svegliato deluso.  
Questo pensiero gli fece volare le farfalle nello stomaco.  
"Oh, stupido sentimentale che non sei altro..." si insultò mentalmente. Pensò alla sua vita. Finora era stata sicuramente una bella vita, aveva viaggiato, suonato, scritto canzoni, avuto storie. Aveva la sua famiglia, la sua carriera. Era felice. Ma quello che gli dava l'uomo chiassoso, sfacciato, prepotente, spaccone e dolcissimo che era di là...beh, era altro. Tutta la sua vita non valeva i pochi momenti vissuti con lui. Era amore.  
Sentì la doccia, Liam si era svegliato.  
Le farfalle volavano di nuovo. Si affrettò a finire di preparare. Bistecca grigliata e una grande insalata con tutto dentro.  
Indaffarato non si accorse di avere Liam dietro. Si sentì cingere la vita e fu attirato contro il petto di Liam, profumava di pulito. Liam lo baciò sul collo, solleticando con la lingua il punto dietro l'orecchio. Damon gemette.  
"Ho sentito i rumori e il profumo...mi aspettavo un panino, ma qui abbiamo un fottuto chef!" disse Liam, rubando un'oliva dell'insalata. " E ho anche fame...dopo tutta quella ginnastica!" strizzò l'occhio a Damon che arrossì come un ragazzino.  
Liam lo lasciò andare e si sedette, e Damon si accorse che portava una sua maglietta.  
"Ehi, quella è la mia maglietta..." disse "hai frugato nella mia roba!"  
"Dai, lo sai che amo prendere i tuoi vestiti..." rispose Liam, innocente, mangiando una carota.  
Damon non rispose, ma era lusingato da questo. Aprì il vino e mangiarono.  
Parlarono e parlarono , come se dieci anni non fossero passati, Liam rideva ed era come se non si fossero mai separati. Lavarono insieme i piatti, Liam meno imbranato che in passato, e poi si sdraiarono sul tappeto, davanti al fuoco, Damon con la testa in grembo a Liam, accolto nel suo calore. Un silenzio confortevole e intimo fra loro.  
Poi la voce di Liam intonò una canzone, era "Bye bye bad man" degli Stone Roses, cantava a voce bassa, tenendo il tempo con la mano. La sua voce era sempre qualcosa di potente, un pugno nello stomaco.  
Un mix di sentimenti lo soppraffecero.  
Nessuno sapeva quanto dolce, timido, intelligente, umano fosse quell'uomo dietro la sua facciata da stronzo maleducato. Molte volte uno stupido scherzo era travisato e il suo gusto per battute gli si ritorceva contro. Ma non aveva mai voluto fare del male, anzi era l'uomo più buono che conoscesse. Sincero. Mai falso. Mai ipocrita. Solo molto rock n roll. E con molto amore da dare, a modo suo.  
"Damon?..Ehi amico, ti sei addormentato?" chiese Liam, sfacciato.  
"No...sto pensando." rispose lui. " Non pensarci, dammi retta...non pensarci..." Liam si abbassò su di lui, accarezzandogli il viso stanco, e lo baciò, teneramente, come nessun altro era riuscito mai a baciarlo.  
Damon rispose subito,con slancio, aprendo la bocca e facendo scivolare la lingua contro quella di Liam, succhiandola. Lo desiderava troppo. Approfondì il bacio e cominciò a far scorrere le mani sul corpo di Liam. Liam tracciò il sue labbra con la punta della lingua e disse timido: "Dopo oggi, sai, non so se posso subito..." Damon lo precedette, e disse: "Tranquillo, tesoro, ci sono tanti modi per stare bene...dovresti ricordarlo."Si alzò e si spogliò nudo, guardando sempre Liam negli occhi, il cazzo già duro, appoggiato alla sua pancia piatta. Liam gemette."Cazzo Damon..." disse.Damon lo fece sdraiare sui cuscini, si abbassò e si mise a cavalcioni su Liam. Anche Liam si era fatto duro, l'erezione formava una tenda nei pantaloni della tuta. Damon lo prese attraverso la stoffa e Liam sibilò. "Andiamo amore, togli questa roba..." gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.Liam rabbrividì e abbassò pantaloni e mutande liberando il suo glorioso cazzo. Damon lo prese in mano, accarezzandolo e apprezzandone la durezza. Poi scivolò sulle sue cosce, mettendo insieme le due erezioni e prendendole entrambe in una mano. Sputò due volte sui due cazzi uniti e cominciò a pompare. Liam buttò la testa indietro e gemette "Diavolo d'un Albarn...oh cazzo, o fottuto cazzo..." Damon muoveva la mano sempre più a ritmo e sempre più veloce. Ansimavano, la gola secca , i polmoni faticavano prendere aria, il piacere crudo li attraversava come una scossa elettrica .Liam si accorse di essere già vicino..."Ci sono Damon...ci sono...sto per venire..." Damon gemeva e diceva "Oh si, Liam...vieni...vieni per me ..." anche lui era vicino. Liam allora mise la grande mano sopra a quella di Damon raddoppiando la velocità .Damon gridò. "Cazzo Liam...vengo...vengo..."  
E vennero così, insieme, scossi da tremiti convulsi, godendo al massimo uno dell'altro, in ondate successive, mischiando le loro venute subentrambe le loro mani.  
Si gettarono abbracciati e incuranti sui cuscini, ansimando.  
"Con te sono sempre fuochi d'artificio., Albarn..." disse Liam  
"La mia miccia sei tu, Gallagher..." rispose Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

28/09/2019  
Quando Damon si svegliò, nel grande letto, il sole già filtrava attraverso le finestre.  
Si guardò intorno e rendendosi conto dove era allungò un braccio per cercare Liam. Non lo trovò.  
Guardò l'orologio, le 8 otto del mattino....le 8 del mattino e Liam già si era alzato...  
Un senso di panico lo colpi? Se ne era andato? Si era pentito? Lo aveva lasciato così, senza nemmeno dirgli addio?  
Raggiunse la cucina e trovò Liam, respirò per il sollievo.  
Era intento a preparare la colazione, ballando e canticchiando, nella maglietta stropicciata di Damon con la quale aveva dormito e un paio di boxer, scalzo.  
Aveva preparato il te, tostato il pane, lo aveva anche imburrato. C'era marmellata, frutta, e stava anche friggendo delle uova.  
Era sereno, rilassato, se stesso. Niente personaggi, niente atteggiamenti, nente sorrisi per La Stampa. "Ehi..." salutò, un po' timidamente.  
Liam si voltò e il suo viso si aprì in uno di quei meravigliosi sorrisi, spontanei, che lo illuminavano e lo facevano sembrare un ragazzino.  
"Buongiono bella addormentata...già in piedi?"rispose Liam  
"Potrei dire lo stesso di te..." Damon si avvicinò.  
"Io mi sveglio sempre all'alba, dovresti saperlo..." disse Liam, poi continuò: "Ehi, ho dormito meravigliosamente, erano fottuti secoli che non mi capitava e mi sono svegliato all'alba, carico, così ho deciso di ricambiare e fare la colazione..." disse, ondeggiando, alla sua maniera. "Ma tu, piccolo bastardo, vieni a darmi il buongiorno come si deve". Lo prese per una mano e lo attirò contro il suo grande corpo, caldo. Damon era uno o due centimetri più alto, ma si sentiva piccolo. Fece scorrere lievemente la bocca sul suo collo, sulla mandibola barbuta e infine la premette sulle sue labbra.  
Liam cominciò a muovere la bocca su quella di Damon, assaporando le sue labbra, solleticando teneramente il labbro inferiore con la lingua. Damon si strinse a lui e aprì la bocca, approfondendo il bacio, cercando la lingua di Liam con la sua, avvolgendola e succhiandola.  
Liam lo spinse delicatamente "Cazzo Damon, so che sono fottutamente sexy, ma qua si brucia tutto..."  
Damon ridacchiò.  
Mangiarono uova su toast un po' bruciacchiati, frutta fresca e qualche toast con burro e marmellata. in compenso il tè era ottimo.  
Si buttarono sul divano.  
"Allora ,che vogliamo fare oggi?"chiese Damon  
"Ah, non chiederlo ragazzo, sai la mia risposta.." disse, ammiccando e sghignazzando.  
"Sempre il solito idiota...OLTRE a quello!" Damon fece finta di essere arrabbiato.  
"Potremmo nuotare, o pescare, andare in barca o semplicemente sederci e ammirare la bellezza di tutto questo..." Liam fece un gesto vago, che comprendeva tutto anche loro due.  
Damon fu colpito dalle sue parole, e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi. Poi nascose il viso nel suo collo, inspirando il suo profumo. Immediatamente la grossa mano di Liam lo strinse a se , e cominciò ad andare su e giù sul suo fianco, insinuandosi sotto la maglietta. Damon gemette.  
"È ancora presto per andare in barca..." sussurrò baciandolo, e mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce nude "ma non è troppo presto per una bella cavalcata..." e strinse il cazzo semiduro di Liam attraverso i boxer.  
"Ohhhh cazzo...diavolo d'un Albarn...." gemette Liam.  
Damon gli sfilò la maglietta sopra la testa e Liam tolse la sua , baciandogli il petto i capezzoli la gola strofinando e arrossandolo con la sua barba. Damon gettò la testa indietro, mugolando di piacere. Liam scese con le mani lungo la sua schiena e le infilò sotto l"elastico del pigiama, stringendo il culo e impastandolo. "Ohhh si Liam...hai capito subito quello che voglio..." Damon si alzò in piedi e fece scivolare giù i pantaloni. Era duro.Liam mise le mani sul suo culo e lo tirò verso di sé, con le labbra strofinò il cazzo di Damon, su e giù, depositando piccoli baci, poi lo leccò, bagnato, alle palle alla punta, quindi lo fece scivolare in bocca. Succhiò e leccò, profondamente, lentamente, fino a che Damon non lo spinse." Se continui così verrò troppo presto...." Tolse le mutande a Liam e emise un suono di approvazione. Quindi raccolse qualcosa da un cassetto e lo mise in mano a Liam, era lubrificante. Poi si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui con le ginocchia sul divano, la schiena inarcata, la testa ne suo collo. "Preparami tesoro...voglio prenderti in me..."  
Liam gli versò il lubrificante nel solco fra le natiche e cominciò a lavorarlo con le dita. Trovò il buco di Damon, era stretto, ma Liam sapeva essere paziente. Lavorò con le dita aprendolo e allungandolo, piegando e sforbicando e spingendo in profondità, cercando.il centro del suo piacere.  
Damon ansimava e macinava il suo cazzo su quello di Liam, con movimenti profondi, mugolando di piacere. Liam gli afferrò il collo e lo baciò con passione.  
"Adesso Damon...siamo pronti entrambi..." tolse le dita prese Damon per i fianchi e lu guidò sul suo cazzo. Damon sprofondò, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta.  
"Quanto cazzo sei stretto...oh mio dio..." Liam mugolò  
"E tu quanto cazzo sei grande Gallagher...." sibilò.  
Arrivò in fondo e cominciò subito a rimbalzare su e giù, andando sempre più in profondità. "Oh Gesù....mi era mancato il.tuo cazzo Liam...." Damon gemeva. Liam mise le mani dietro la testa e si accomodò, godendo e guardando Damon che ricercava il suo piacere.Lui appoggiò le mani indietro sulle ginocchia di Liam, andando su e giù con i fianchi e ogni tanto spingendo forte giù e roteandoli, per andare in profondità.Liam contrastava ogniqualvolta Damon affondava.Il suo cazzo sbatteva su e giù e Liam avrebbe voluto poterlo avere contemporaneamente in bocca, mentre Damon lo cavalcava.  
Allungò la mano ma Damon lo bloccò " Voglio venire così... posso farlo.... solo dal tuo cazzo in me..." ansimava, gemeva forte, muovendo freneticamente il bacino.Damon era avido per il suo piacere. Liam lo prese per i fianchi e gli fece aumentare la velocità, fino a farlo gridare.  
" Fammi vedere Damon, fammi vedere come fai...vieni...vieni per me..." Damon gridò e gridò e poi improvvisamente venne, su tutto lo stomaco di Liam, stringendosi attorno al suo cazzo, ritmicamente, assecondando le ondate di piacere.Liam diede ancora pochi colpi, cavalcando l'orgasmo di Damon, e venne a sua volta, dentro di lui, stringendolo forte a sé.  
Crollarono sul divano.  
Stretti, sudati, appagati.  
"Adesso si che possiamo andare su quella fottuta barca...." commentò Liam, idiota come sempre, togliendo i capelli dalla fronte di Damon. Damon non poteva fare altro che essere d'accordo.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam e Damon rientrarono dalla gita in barca nel pomeriggio. Avevano portato con loro una borsa con panini e altre cose, per poter stare fuori anche a pranzo. C'era il sole e loro volevano goderselo..Remarono e camminarono fra i prati, mangiarono e si sdraiarono sull'erba.  
Erano spensierati. Lo erano mai stati?  
Non appena al cottage, Liam si diresse in bagno per una doccia, mentre Damon sistemava i bagagli in cucina.  
L'acqua della doccia cessò di scorrere e Damon aspettò Liam sul divano, con una birra e degli snack.  
Ma Liam non arrivava. I minuti passavano e oramai era passato forse più di un quarto d'ora.  
Damon si alzò e andò in bagno. Trovò Liam seduto su uno sgabello di legno, i capelli bagnati, assorto in se stesso, che fumava una sigaretta.  
"Liam..." sussurrò "Tutto bene?:  
"Ma certo amico..."rispose "sto solo rilassandomi un po'.."  
Poi "A casa, quando sono al lavoro, gli unici minuti che ho per me sono in bagno...dai lo sai...è così che ci siamo conosciuti..." fece il segno delle virgolette, sghignazzando un po'.  
"È vero..." annui Damon.

Il suo ricordo andò fino alla famosa partita di beneficenza al Miles End stadium nel 1996, dove Liam lo aveva costantemente infastidito.  
Fin dall'entrata in campo, abbracciati amichevolmente, ma all'ultimo secondo gli aveva abbassato i pantaloncini, scoprendogli il sedere, con la sua solita faccia da poker.  
Poi durante la partita, spintoni, urla,atteggiamenti aggressivi.  
Gli era sempre addosso. In un modo esagerato.  
Alla fine tra le foto con i fans, i festeggiamenti e altro si era un po' attardato. Le fan deliravano e regnava il caos più totale.  
Andò alle docce un po' di fretta.  
Aprì la porta e rimase bloccato.  
Liam era seduto su una panca, bagnato fradicio, un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, con una sigaretta in bocca e fumava guardando nel vuoto.  
"Liam..." salutò, un po' circospetto.  
Liam alzò lo sguardo, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. Lui era ancora sudato e sporco, arrossato dallo sport, in pantaloncini e maglia da calcio.  
" Ehi signorina, ancora qui?"provocò Liam.  
" Taglia Gallagher, non voglio litigare, voglio solo lavarmi e andare a casa...' rispose Damon sulla difensiva.  
"Fai pure, a me non dai fastidio, voglio solo fumare una sigaretta e starmene un po' in pace...lontano dalla folla..." il suo tono era più dolce.  
Ma poi "Oppure ti vergogni di me...ho già visto il tuo piccolo culetto...potrò vedere anche il resto, no?"  
Damon grugnì. Ma si tolse la maglietta. Liam si accomodò per guardare lo spettacolo. Appoggiato indietro sulle mani, le gambe stese davanti a sé, leggermente aperte, la testa chinata da un lato, sbuffando fumo. Era sempre il solito sbruffone.  
Damon si girò un attimo, incrociò lo sguardo di Liam, e lo distolse immediatamente, arrossendo e insultandosi per questo.  
Liam sogghignò un po'.  
Damon si tolse le scarpe, poi prese un respiro e si abbassò i pantaloncini. Dietro di lui intuì un movimento e un respiro un po' troppo pesante.  
Damon sentiva gli occhi penetranti di Liam puntati addosso e con suo disappunto stava diventando duro..."Non adesso!"si maledisse.  
"Vai avanti Albarn..."lo schernì Liam " O il tuo cazzo è troppo piccolo e ti vergogni di me?"  
Damon reagì "Stai zitto!" disse e si abbassò le mutande, il cazzo duro sobbalzò, lui si girò appena il tempo sufficiente per vedere che anche Liam era inequivocabilmente eccitato sotto l'asciugamano.  
I loro occhi si incrociarono per un millesimo di secondo, poi corse sotto la doccia.  
L'acqua calda lo avvolgeva e lui aveva urgente bisogno di toccarsi, ma con Liam di là non aveva coraggio. Appoggiò le mani al muro e tentò di rilassarsi.  
Pochi minuti dopo sentì un movimento dietro di lui. Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere chi era.  
Liam appoggiò le mani sulle sue e appoggiò il suo cazzo duro su una natica di Damon, spingendo.  
Damon gemette.  
"Hai bisogno di aiuto?" gli soffiò Liam nell'orecchio, poi abbassò la mano e la avvolse intorno al suo cazzo. Andò su e giù un paio di volte." Mi sbagliavo Damon, è proprio un ragguardevole cazzo..." disse.  
Lo girò con la schiena al muro e si inginocchiò fra le sue gambe. Occhi di ghiaccio lo inchiodavano. Prese le mani di Damon e se le mise fra i capelli, allora lunghi, e lo spettacolo cominciò...


End file.
